Un Noël pas comme les autres
by LegMa
Summary: Deeks et Kensi passent noël ensemble, mais un incident avec Kensi risque de venir gâcher leur fin de soirée...


**Auteur: **Legma

**Titre: **Un Noël pas comme les autres.

**Ship: **Densi

**Résumé: **Deeks et Kensi passe noël ensemble, mais un incident rend Kensi vraiment mal.

**Disclaimer: **NCISLA ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire est à moi...ce qui est déjà pas mal ^^.

**Note de l'auteur: **Résumé nul, je le sais xD Ce qu'il faut, c'est lire, ça sera beaucoup mieux lol. Pour infos, le petit incident de Kensi, ça m'est arrivée très récemment, d'où cette idée d'OS ^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)

Bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Un Noël pas comme les autres.**

Après avoir célébré Noël avec les autres membres de l'équipe dans un restaurant huppé de la ville, Marty et Kensi étaient enfin de retour à l'appartement du jeune homme, où une chaleur réconfortante les enivra dès leurs premiers pas à l'intérieur.

Comme à leur habitude, ils laissèrent les vestes sur le porte manteau suspendu dans le couloir de l'entré, et leurs trousseaux de clés sur la commode d'en face, avant de pénétrer dans le salon où Deeks alla se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, dit-il en se déchaussant.

- Croire quoi ?

Sans même rester attendre la réponse, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un escarpin dans chaque main.

- Que c'était notre premier noël à deux, sourit-il.

- Ce n'était pas le premier, parla-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre du salon.

- Oui, mais j'veux parler du fait que c'était le premier où nous sommes officiellement à deux.

- On l'était déjà à Thanksgiving…

- C'est différent. Là c'est…

- Noël, finit-elle.

- Exactement !

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il commença à faire son chemin pour la rejoindre tout en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise blanche immaculée.

- Et c'est le meilleur que j'ai pu passer. On était tous ensemble, avec les amis, la famille et je dois avouer qu'Hetty a fait un très bon choix dans le restaurant. C'était vraiment agréable.

- Parle pour toi ! maugréa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme serra les dents à cette phrase et se rappela le petit incident de la soirée qui était survenu chez la jeune femme.

- Ça ne va pas mieux ? s'enquit-il doucement en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Il la trouva alors devant le lavabo en lingerie fine, s'observant dans la glace sous toutes les coutures.

- Ouh, en effet, grimaça-t-il. C'est une grosse…

- Intoxication alimentaire. Oui ! Et c'est moche, vraiment moche ! geignit-elle. Ça me démange partout et j'ai des plaques rouges qui sortent de nulle part.

- Je vois ça. T'en as même une sur la fesse, toucha-t-il du bout du doigt.

- C'est pas marrant ! se retourna-t-elle vivement.

- Bien sûr que non ! se redressa-t-il. Et je ne rigole pas. Tu as l'air vraiment mal.

- C'est désagréable…

- J'veux bien t'croire.

Peiné, il la regarda se gratter le ventre avant d'en faire de-même à l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Deeks, se plaignit-elle.

- J'sais pas quoi faire, ma puce. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un bain. Ça pourrait te faire du bien.

- Non, l'eau chaude ne ferait qu'accentuer les démangeaisons.

- Essaye l'eau froide alors.

- Très drôle !

Elle lui lança un regard aussi noir que ses sous-vêtements et se remit à se gratter à divers endroit. Puis, ne tenant plus, elle geignit et s'avança vers lui bras tendus afin qu'elle se plaquât contre lui pour avoir du réconfort. Mais contre toute attente, elle le vit reculer prudemment d'un pas.

Sourcils légèrement froncés, elle se demanda un instant la raison pour laquelle il agissait ainsi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle demandait tous les jours d'être prise dans les bras !

- Kensi, hésita-t-il.

- Quoi ? !

- Bah…

Il présenta son corps d'une main tout en laissant ses yeux traîner sur les plaques apparentes, avant de rencontrer le regard de son amante qui semblait, non plus dérangée par ce qui lui arrivait, mais triste du comportement du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait la repousser mais…et bien si, il la repoussait ! Mais uniquement par pudeur.

- J'suis désolé.

- Deeks…

- Tu es toute…toute…

- J'ai pas la peste, Deeks ! le regarda-t-elle froidement.

- Mais j'pourrai l'attraper, s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est une intox' alimentaire ! Ce n'est pas contagieux !

Et s'en crier gare, elle tourna les talons et partit d'un pas déterminé dans la chambre.

- Kensi, souffla-t-il en la suivant.

- C'est pas grave, oublie. Après tout je ne voulais qu'un câlin de la part de mon petit ami ! Ce n'est pas comme si je me sentais pestiférée !

- Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que tu te sentes. Ecoute, ne retourne pas ton nez pour ça, c'est Noël, dit-il doucement alors qu'elle prenait un pyjama.

- Oh, oui, c'était une super soirée. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, ironisa-t-elle avant de redevenir sérieuse. J'vais aller dormir sur le canapé.

Elle passa alors à côté de lui en le poussant de l'épaule mais ne put aller bien loin, le bras puissant de Deeks l'en empêchant en l'attrapant par la taille.

- Lâche-moi !

Il n'y fit rien et vint la serrer fortement contre son torse où elle se laissa tout de même faire.

- J'ai été nul, désolé. Ne sois pas en colère. Pas ce soir, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Je ne le suis pas, s'accrocha-t-elle à lui. C'est juste que je n'aime pas avoir ce genre de chose et je voulais simplement que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

- Pour avoir du réconfort, en déduit-il. C'est chose faite, maintenant. Je suis là.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et la laissa enfouir son doux visage contre son cou tandis que leurs mains respectives allaient trouver place dans le dos de chacun.

Elle resta ainsi, debout au milieu de la pièce, enlacée de ses bras protecteurs et en appréciant le tendre bercement qu'il effectuait sur leur corps. Elle était bien, vraiment bien, en oubliant presque son intoxication alimentaire.

Presque !

S'aidant de son gros orteil, elle alla se gratter la cheville voisine avant de remonter le long du mollet.

- Ça te gratte ? arrêta-t-il de bercer.

- Oui, partout.

- Partout ?

- Partout.

Il la regarda sans pour autant défaire son emprise sur elle, et laissa un large sourire sans équivoque s'installer sur le visage.

- Vraiment partout ? Même…

- Oui, même ici, comprit-elle parfaitement son allusion.

- Intéressant…

- Pas intéressant. Démangeant !

- On doit avoir du Parfenac, j'vais t'en mettre…partout, commença-t-il à baiser son cou, partout, partout, partout.

Elle le laissa faire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire et d'apprécier également ses gestes, avant qu'il n'arrêtât.

- Allonge-toi sur le lit, j'reviens tout de suite, dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

- Hé !

- Oui ? se retourna-t-il.

- Je t'aime, Marty.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et il revint vers elle, d'un pas lent.

- Tu sais que ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me le dis aujourd'hui ? En fait, réfléchie-t-il un bref instant, c'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis depuis qu'on est en couple.

- J'ai trouvé qu'une fois ce n'était pas suffisant comme cadeau de noël, se mordit-elle la lèvre inférieure.

- Dans ce cas, tu pourras me le dire autant de fois que tu voudras, parce que je ne m'en lasserai jamais.

Il lui offrit alors un doux baiser qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois puis posa le front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime aussi, Princesse.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle le savait, oui. Il ne cessait de lui répéter dès qu'ils avaient un moment intime. Et bien que cela lui avait fait peur la toute première fois, elle avait tout de même grandement apprécié la sensation qu'elle avait ressentit en l'entendant et depuis, elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans.

Alors qu'il caressait son dos, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois sur ses fesses galbées, il arrêta à contre cœur l'échange lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner.

- Pommade ? s'enquit-il.

- Pommade.

- Ok.

Elle le laissa partir pour de bon cette fois, et alla s'allonger sur le lit, la fraîcheur de la couverture apaisant certaines parties de son corps.

De tous les noëls qu'elle avait pu passer, c'était le plus horrible. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû manger ces toasts de saumon fumé ! Mais étrangement, c'était également le plus merveilleux de tous. Certes, il n'était pas comme les autres, mais c'était cela qui faisait toute la différence.

Il s'agissait du premier noël avec Marty Deeks où, comme il l'avait précédemment dit, ils étaient officiellement à deux. Mais il avait aussi un autre fait particulier car c'était durant celui-ci qu'elle lui avait déclaré son amour.

Alors avec tout cela, toutes les intoxications alimentaires du monde pourraient bien s'attaquer à elle qu'elles ne pourront rien faire contre le bonheur qui l'envahissait à l'instant même.

**FIN**

**oOoOooOoOo**

_**Et voilà, un petit OS pour Noël =) **_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de merveilleuses fêtes. Profitez-en bien avec la famille et les amis ;)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et à l'année prochaine.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Legma.**_


End file.
